


Remember When...?

by SquaryQ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Childhood, College, Elementary School, M/M, Roommates, Songfic, classmates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when we started this mess, my heart was beating out of my chest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember When...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayzis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayzis/gifts).



> This is so OLD but I feel bad for being so inactive recently! I wrote this for Ayzis like a year ago, regardless, I hope everybody enjoys ^w^

wer cuts." Daichi mutters.

"There not that bad. Here, I have hot chocolate." Koushi hands his roommate a hot mug of delicious hot chocolate. Nothing can beat Koushi's hot chocolate, Daichi loves it. To him, it always seems to taste better when his silver haired rommate made it.

The brunet is on edge, despite his appearance, Sawamura Daichi is afraid of the dark. 

"You're scared." Sugawara Koushi is smiling at him even though Daichi cannot see his smile.

"It's going to be fine." The white haired teen comforts his friend. "Hey, why don't we take a walk down nostalgia boulevard to take your mind off of how dark it is."

Daichi always loved how his classmate since childhood called 'memory lane' "nostalgia boulevard". He found that the nickname Koushi had for memory lane reflected the quirky personality of Karasuno High School's volleyball team's former vice captain.

"I bet our parents never expected us to be friends." Daichi laughs.

Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi had been in the same class since elementary school. However they were never close until high school. And that was due to an accidental encounter. 

Daichi had been helping a friend of his practise for try outs for the girls volleyball team and hit the ball too aggressively-what happened next always amused Koushi.

"Koushi-kun!" Daichi had shouted fearfully "Watch out!"

The white haired boy had spotted the volleyball and got into the appropriate stance. He then had set the ball back to Daichi, unaware that in volleyball, the position of a setter existed. Koushi and Daichi had played volleyball in gym class in middle school but were really sloppy. 

Both Daichi and his friend had been astounded by Koushi. 

"It's funny how your mistake prompted our friendship. That day was the first time I had got to learn about you, Suga." Daichi murmurs.

"Its funny how you can be in the same class for years and years and still know nothing about one another." Koushi recalls. 

"Remember when we were approached after having been spotted by Wamari-senpai and encouraged to join the volleyball team, Suga?" Daichi grins, no longer fazed by the dark.

"I do indeed, your awe was hilarious." Suga laughs lightheartedly.

Daichi rubs the back of his neck with a weak laugh. He had been embarrassed and honoured and to think he was being approached by his senpai, of course he was in awe. Daichi had been a mess. Suga had laughed at him, not with scorn or malice, but lightheartedly and merrily. 

"It was thanks to Wamari-senpai that we became friends and befriended Asahi." The brunet recalls. 

"Remember when, we started this mess?" Suga asks.

"My heart was beating out of my chest." Daichi murmurs. 

"Huh?" 

"I said, remember when, we stole your dad's car?" Daichi corrects himself.

"I never thought we'd take it that far." 

"Suga, we barely got it out of the driveway!" Daichi laughs. Suga yawns, curling up next to his friend on the sofa. Daichi blushes

"Remember when..." The former vice captain of Karasuno's volleyball team's eyes slowly close as he drifts off to sleep, nuzzling his blushing roommate


End file.
